Does he Love you?
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Horatio is torn between his wife Calleigh and his mistress Julia, not knowing how to end it with either of them, it all backfires when Calleigh confronts him with it.


**_Authors Note:_** I've fallen in love with the song Does he love you by Reba Mcentire, so I wanted to write a story following the lyrics. This is the outcome.

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't own any money from it.

_**Does he Love You?**_

Calleigh looked over at Horatio and Julia, they were outside the crime lab talking, their head was to near each other in her opinion. Then again what else could she except when she was his ex and they had a son together.

She sighed heavily thinking that she had to stop doing this to herself, there was nothing going on between her, yet it cut her deep in the heart as he hugged Julia before walking inside.

Calleigh knew for a fact they were sleeping together again as she was not stupid and he came back with that look on his face whenever they were together. She knew she should be happy about the fact that he always came back to her, but what she didn't get was why she had to do that in the first place.

Instead of great him like she usually would she went into DNA and said, "Natalia."

"Yah," the brunette asked.

"If someone you were seeing was having an affair how would you react?" asked the blonde.

"Are you saying Valera are having an affair," said Natalia and looked over at Valera with shocked eyes.

"What… I would never do that," said the other brunette just as shocked as Natalia had been, before tears were starting to appear in her eyes.

"You two are dating?" Now it was Calleigh's turn to be shocked, although that would the perfect explanation as to why Valera had come back after a couple of months and stayed there for the last five years.

"We are, and I know you wouldn't sweetheart," said Natalia in a very soft tone.

"Why would you say that?" said Valera, looking at Calleigh with hurt eyes.

"Wow slow down, firstly I didn't know you two were dating, so Valera I'm really sorry, and now I know how so Natalia I'm sorry about saying what I just did." Calleigh quickly excused herself.

"Apology accepted and can I with this assume that your husband are," Natalia concluded.

"You can, and I'm sorry for bringing that up," said Calleigh with a heavy sigh, wishing she never had.

"Wait Horatio is cheating on you with who?" asked Valera, even more shocked than before.

"Never mind, just forget I said anything. I have to get to the scene on Flagler," she said and rushed other while Natalia and Valera continued to look shocked after her.

* * *

><p>It was later that day that Horatio had come back from a scene. He hadn't talked to his wife all day which was very unusual. He could hear Natalia and Valera joke in the DNA lab and walked over.<p>

"Ladies," the redhead said, greeting them in his best manor.

"Horatio," said Natalia, not sure she could smile back, knowing what she knew.

"Is everything all right in here?" he asked concerned, as they both seemed really insecure which wasn't usual.

"We're good, what about you?" Natalia asked, making Valera quirk a brow.

"Fine, you two haven't by any chance seen my wife?" asked Horatio.

"Not in a while now, check the break room or firearms or the garage," Natalia suggested, knowing they had gotten a car in the same day that was high on Calleigh's priority list.

"Thank you," he said, but on his way out he couldn't help but hear Valera in a low voice, utter the word cheater.

* * *

><p>After looking high and low for her, Horatio finally found her on the roof. She was looking out over the view far down there. He slowly walked over to her and said, "So it's here you are hiding."<p>

"I wouldn't say hiding, I just needed some air," she said, looking at him. He could at once see from her grimy cheeks she had been crying.

"Calleigh…I…" Horatio didn't know what to say to defend himself. No words would be good enough for this situation. He had been stupid enough to think that she would never find out, and now that that was a fact he knew he had to find some way of ask for her forgiveness.

"I…I don't want to hear it, I just want to know why," she whispered, looking away, hiding her face in the wind that swiped by them.

"I don't know why, the first time it happened you were out of town and we were discussing Kyle over a glass of wine and one thing led to another, I felt horrible when I woke up there the next day," he said with a heavy sigh before continuing, "Then we in a way fell into an old pattern and I couldn't stop."

"Then you should have been man enough to leave me," she said, looking directly at him.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, it's not that easy as I love you more than words can explain," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Right now I find it hard to believe, because if you did you wouldn't have cheated on me," she said, as she started to walk away from him.

"Calleigh…Wait?" Horatio said, grasping her arm.

"No…go run to your mistress, and leave me be," she said, broking free and running down the stairs, the door slamming shut behind her.

It was only a moment later he realized he was locked up there without a key or a cellphone. He sighed, figuring he deserved as much.

* * *

><p>Julia looked over at Horatio, he was sleeping in the bed next to her, but sooner or later he would leave her to go home to his wife. The woman that legally had his name. The woman he loved…Or did he do that considering how much he had been with her lately.<p>

Still he didn't give her any assurance that he wanted to leave her. Julia sighed. That woman could once have been her. They did after all have a son together. If he didn't have to leave her back then she could have been Mrs. Caine.

She could hear him mutter Calleigh's name in his sleep, wondering if she knew about their affair. She quickly concluded that she most likely did as she was one of the smartest women Julia knew of. Besides every woman would in the end find out of their husbands were cheating. She looked at him, the man she loved, that claimed he loved her too, but he couldn't now could he or he would have left Calleigh already.

Having him mutters her name in her own bed, it hurt, but then again what could she expect being the other woman. Julia sighed heavily, getting out of the bed and walking downstairs.

As she poured herself a drink, she wished things had been different, then he might have been hers. She knew she had to end this, she had to stop fooling herself like this, yet she couldn't as she really did love him.

She didn't know what to do, she really didn't and maybe that to her was the most frustrating factor of them all.

* * *

><p>"I want a divorce," Calleigh said, it was a week after she had confronted him with the fact.<p>

"Calleigh, don't do this," Horatio said, looking at her with shocked yes.

"What's the point of being in a relationship with a man I can no longer trust, if you love me at all you will grant me this," she whispered.

"Calleigh…" he tried again, trying to figure out a way to reason with her as he didn't want a divorce.

"No…please just…it's too late," she said walking into the DNA lab where Natalia, Valera and Ryan were to be found. He looked after her, she was again in tears, because of him. As he walked past the lab Natalia gave him a glare, he was possitivly sure that if looks could kill her would have been dead.

* * *

><p>"It's over…" he told Julia two months after this, the divorce was finally, it had been quick but clean.<p>

"Can you really blame her?" the younger woman asked.

"No…" he said, and bent in to kiss her, trying to seek comfort in her as he had so many times before. But this time Julia didn't consent to this. Instead she got up and said, "No Horatio, not this time. I can't do this anymore; I cannot live with the fact that I was the one that wrecked your marriage. We should not continue this; even if we could it wouldn't be right. Besides you cheated on your wife with me, what is to say that you will not do the same at a later point? Enough is enough."

Horatio looked at her with shocked eyes saying, "So you are honestly showing me the door, when I need you the most."

"I am, but you can only blame yourself for this, we should never have started this in the first place," she said.

Horatio got and said, "Great just great and now you are telling me, thanks to you I just lost everything."

"Don't you dare blame this on me, now if you would please leave," she said, nodding towards the door.

"Fine, have it your way!" he said and left her. He could never know that she cried for hours after he left.

* * *

><p>"Julia..?" Julia heard a familiar voice ask, as she picked a box of cereal of the shelf in the grocery store. It was a year after she had showed Horatio the door. They had remained on friendly terms, but never again crossed that line after that.<p>

Julia turned to face Calleigh saying, "Calleigh, I never had the chance to tell you how sorry I am for…"

"Don't…Besides it was not only your fault, so how are you?" the younger woman asked.

"I'm actually not doing too bad these days, what about yourself?" asked Julia polite in return.

"Well work is good, but I do have to admit that I've been rather lonely after the divorce," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Then can I assume you have not found anyone else?" asked Julia.

"You can yes… well it was great seeing you," said Calleigh on the point of leaving when Julia said, "Are you by any chance free tonight?"

"I am yes, why?" asked Calleigh, frowning a bit by this question.

"Well maybe I could cook you dinner, it's the least I could do after…" she stopped.

"That would be nice, when do you want me there," said Calleigh, thinking if nothing else she could learn more about the woman that once had tried to steal her man.

"How about seven, or is that too late?" asked Julia.

"Seven works for me see you then," said Calleigh and flashed her a smile before heading to another corner of the story, on the hunt for some tomatoes.

* * *

><p>It was early the next morning that Calleigh woke up with a banging headache. She let out a groan, letting a hand go to her head as she sat up in the bed. It was only then she noticed it was not her own bed and that she was not wearing any clothes. She took a moment trying to remember what had happened the night before.<p>

She had come to Julia around seven, they had eaten dinner and talked about anything, including the ordeal with Horatio. Then they had ended up in front of the TV with some bottles of wine and some caked. After that her memory was a bit blurry.

"Julia," she said after clearing her throat. She however didn't get a replay, so she turned to her side only to see that she was sleeping peacefully next to her. Calleigh very gently lifted her cover noticing she was naked as well. Her eyes searched the room, only to notice their clothes here and there on the floor.

Did that mean that they… Had they really…

"Julia," said Calleigh a bit louder this time, making the other woman open her eyes and look at her.

"What's the matter?" Julia asked, seeing Calleigh's panic stroked face.

"Last night, did we…?" Calleigh's eyes went to the clothes on the floor then to Julia.

"We did yes, you even initiated it downstairs," Julia confirmed, frowning a bit.

"I did what..? I…I… have to go," said Calleigh, getting up so fast that she almost stumbled out of the bed. She quickly got her clothes on before almost running out of the door. Julia sighed heavily, looking after her with wondering eyes.

* * *

><p>"Calleigh…?" Natalia spoke, looking at her friend with worried eyes. It wasn't like her not to hear what she was being asked.<p>

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Calleigh asked, looking at her with confused eyes.

"I asked if you were okay, you've been looking pale all morning," said Natalia.

"Not rightly, I think I did something really stupid last night," Calleigh admitted.

"Go on," said Natalia sitting down on her desk.

"Well I met Julia randomly at the store and then she asked me over for dinner and I accepted. We ended up having a great time…and then I wake up naked in her bed this morning and…" Calleigh stopped, making a face palm.

"You mean the two of you…?" Natalia said, looking at her with shocked eyes.

"Yes, I asked her if we and she said yes and that I initiated it downstairs. I couldn't remember it at the current point, but thinking about it I know she's right. I was so panicked I rushed out of there," said Calleigh with a heavy sigh.

"And now…? I mean how do you feel?" Natalia asked, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"I honestly wished I never left her, at least not like that, oh Natalia what am I going to do," Calleigh whispered, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Easy you call her," said Natalia.

"How I don't have her number," said Calleigh, a little frustrated.

"But I know someone that does," said Natalia, nodding towards Horatio that walking towards them, looking at her with concerened eyes.

"Are you insane," asked Calleigh, she didn't want him of all persons to know.

"Shhh, just follow my lead," said Natalia calmly, before she walked up to Horatio and said, "Horatio I was wondering, would it be possible to borrow your phone, mine is out of power and I need to call Eric regarding something on the scene."

"Here, just hand it back when you are done, is Calleigh okay?" asked Horatio, looking at the blonde.

"No, but she will be, thank you, I'll hand it back in not too long," Natalia promised, shushing a confused Horatio away.

"Natalia don't you dare," said Calleigh in a warning tone as Natalia quickly browsed through the numbers before hitting dial. A moment later she heard Julia's voice say, "Horatio, this is really not a good time, can I call you later."

"Uhm Julia, this is Natalia from Horatio's lab, and there is someone here that you need to talk to," she said, before Calleigh even had time to think she had thrown the phone over to her. Calleigh swallowed hard before saying, "Julia it's me. I mean it's Calleigh I mean… I am sorry about how I left this morning. I just got so shocked, now that I got some time to think…I shouldn't have left that way and…are you free for lunch?"

"I agree you shouldn't have done that and apology accepted. Should I meet you outside the lab or…?" Julia asked calmly.

"Mhm, is twelve okay?" asked Calleigh.

"It is, I'll see you then, and Calleigh," said Julia.

"Yes…?" the blonde questioned.

"Next time call me from your phone," said Julia with a giggle and hung up.

"If I were you I would store her number," said Natalia with a giggle.

"Shut up," said Calleigh in a warning tone, before she did just that.

* * *

><p>Twelve o'clock sharp Calleigh met the other blonde outside the crime lab. She smiled shyly at her before she without thanking embraced her and then kissed her. As she broke free Julia looked at her and asked, "What was that for?"<p>

"For a wonderful night last night, shall we?" asked Calleigh, gesturing towards a café nearby.

"We shall, and Calleigh," said Julia, holding her back.

"Yes," she answered, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"This is for leaving me this morning," said Julia and gently slapped her cheek before she added, "And this is for having the nerve to call and make it up to me."

Then she bent over to give Calleigh a long, deep kiss before backing away. Calleigh let a tongue slide over her lips saying, "You taste sweet, we better hurry or we won't have time to eat anything before I have to get back."

"Yes…that would in deed be a great tragedy," said Julia with a giggled, before taking Calleigh's hand and dragging her with her towards the café.

* * *

><p>From the window both Natalia and Horatio was watching. He then turned to her and asked, "What was that?"<p>

"If I hadn't known any better I would say they were in love," said Natalia with a sweet giggle.

He just shook his head before walking down the hallway wondering how they could go from loving him, then hating him, then seemly each other. He just didn't get it.

Natalia shook her head at him thinking that he just got a taste of his own medicine, hoping that the two ladies would continue to stay together. Thinking that all of this happened because of Horatio's mistake, finding it all very amusing.

Then again one man's loss is another woman's treasure.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
